Help me to forget
by TomoyoEriol4ever
Summary: I want you to be happy because I... I...-Eriol said... TxE story. Pls R
1. He's returning

HELP ME TO FORGET

By: tomoyoeriol4ever

Hello:

I'm new in the fan fiction business ok so don't be so hard with  me ok.

Well I hope you like the story.

I do not own CCS, it's own by CLAMP ok?

Well here are some things that maybe you want to know before reading:

"........" This is used when they're talking

'.........' This is used when they're thinking

^^^.......^^^ This is used for the change of scenery

In this story Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura & Syaoran are 18 years old.

I apologize if something is not spelled or written correctly.

Please read & review

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Chapter 1   He's returning.

She was running, running in the dark and she didn't know why.  Suddenly she saw HER.

There was the only person she had loved.  In front of her was Sakura Kinomoto, standing there and smiling at her. At least it was like that until HE came.

Li Syaoran had came from nowhere and had taken Sakura's love from her.

How could that happened? She didn't know. 

But one second she was there and the next Sakura was Leaving with Syaoran, but not before she tried to stop her. While she was running to stop them, something happened: the earth began to shake and a hole began to grow, it was deep, deeper than any other she could imagine.        Suddenly, she fall into the hole but she grab on to a rock.

"SAKURA!!!!!  SAKURA HELP ME!!!!!  I'M SLIPPING!!!!" Tomoyo shouted, but Sakura didn't answer. She had already disappeared.  "HELP!!!!!!   SOMEBODY, PLEASE!!!!"

The one rock she was holding on broke and she began falling into darkness.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!   HELP!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted while falling.

She was going to hit the floor, when she woke up.

She was breathing very fast and she was sweating.

"Oh, it was just a dream. A horrible one." She saw her alarm clock, it was 7 o'clock in the morning. She sat on her bed and tried to calm down. 

When she was already calm, she stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

She took a bath, she dried her hair brushed it and tied her hair in a pony tail. While she was brushing her teeth she started thinking about the dream.   Well, it had felt so real.

She put on her uniform, a coat, took her school bag and went to school.

When she arrived to school, and entered to the classroom, she notice that she was the first one there. She always was, except when Eriol was there. He had go back to England after finishing first grade of high school and that was two years ago.

"Eriol, my dear friend and accomplice." Tomoyo said sadly.

"Ohayou!!!!  Ohayou Tomoyo" It was Sakura that had entered the classroom, Syaoran entered behind her.

"Ohayou Sakura and Syaoran" Said Tomoyo smiling.

"Ohayou" Said Syaoran

The other classmates arrived, two minutes later the teacher entered the classroom and everybody took their places.

^^^At lunch^^^

"Hey Tomoyo" Said Sakura while running to Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Replied Tomoyo smiling.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Oh, just that Eriol is coming back." Said Sakura.

"Eriol is coming back?! When?" Said Tomoyo amazed.

"Well, tomorrow at 12 o'clock." Answered Tomoyo. "That said the e-mail."

"How come I didn't know about that?"

"Well, have you check your mails?" Asked Sakura.

"No, I've been busy with all the homework that the teachers have left us." Said Tomoyo. "Besides, my computer's discomposed"

"I see... well I'm going to the airport tomorrow and Syaoran is joining me.  Would you lie to come with us?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, of course Sakura." Said Tomoyo smiling.

"Hey you guys I've been looking for you." Said Syaoran arriving to the place where Tomoyo and Sakura were.   He sat down with them and embrace Sakura by the waist.

"Ok so where and at what time are we meeting tomorrow?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, we could met at the bus station at 11 o'clock." Said Tomoyo looking at the couple in front of her. "What do you think?"

"Oh it's ok for me and you Syaoran?" Said Sakura looking at Syaoran who looked back at her.

"If it's ok for you, it's Ok for me." Syaoran looked into those emerald eyes and was going to kiss the lady in front of her when Tomoyo said:  "Hey you guys don't do that here we're in public." Sakura and Syaoran blushed and looked down.  Just in that moment the lunch bell rang and everybody went to their respective classroom.

The history teacher entered the classroom and everybody went silence.

"Ok everybody open your text books in page 75. World War II. Everything started when...."

But Tomoyo couldn't pay attention at all, she was remembering the time when Eriol was there two years ago. 

In that time Sakura was a card captor and Eriol was there so he could help Sakura to transform the Clow cards to Sakura cards. After that Eriol, and Tomoyo had became good friends, actually they were more than good friends, they were inseparable. They planned things together to make Sakura and Syaoran embarrassed and they talk about lots of things. Actually Eriol was the only one that knew very well what Tomoyo felt, thought etc.

Eriol was the only person that knew Tomoyo's feelings to Sakura.

Yes, since he had gone back to England everything had been quite different, of course they mailed each other every day telling what happened, but it was just not the same, he was not there and she felt so lonely.    Lonely because Sakura and Syaoran hang out very frequently and she felt uncomfortable joining them, so she preferred not to do it when ever she could.

But know he was coming back and everything was going to be like before, wasn't it?

"Yeah, it's going to be like before." She said that loud and Sakura turned.

"What happen?" Asked Sakura.

"Uh? Nothing, why?" 

"It's just that you said something a minute ago." Answered Sakura.

"Did I? Oh, don't worry Sakura it's nothing." She said putting a smile and Sakura smiled too.

^^^The next day at the bus station^^^

"Oh.... where are they it's already 11:30. Why aren't they here." Said Tomoyo a little frustrated. 

At that moment Sakura and Syaoran arrived running.

"Where were you?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Well,  I went to pick up Sakura but she haven't woken up, so she got dressed, but when we got out of her house it was already 11:20 and we had to come running." Said Syaoran catching his breath.

"Ok people, lets move." Said Tomoyo getting on a bus that goes to the airport.

When they arrived to the airport it was already 12:15 but the flight from England was late and it was just arriving.

When the people started coming out Tomoyo started looking for him. 

Suddenly she saw a tall man that had azure eyes, dark blue hair, well shaped body.......

it was            *HIM*

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

End of the chapter

Well what do you think about it?  Was it ok?

I promise I'll try to do my best.

Please review pls, pls, pls, pls, pls.


	2. We meet again

HELP ME TO FORGET

By: TomoyoEriol4ever

Hi 

Well, I'm here again, sorry for not updating earlier, but remember I'm just beginning, ok, so patience.

I also wanted to thank Sapphire Melody and the others for the reviews, you cheered me up really.  

Sapphire Melody: I just wanted to tell you that I like you're story.

Remember

Well here are some things that maybe you want to know before reading:

"........" This talking

'.........' This thinking

^^^.......^^^ This change of scenery

I made a change of ages so in the story Tomoyo is 17, Eriol is 18, Sakura is 17 & Syaoran is 18. 

They're beginning third grade of high school.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Chapter 2     We meet again

Tomoyo walked to him and waved her hand so he could see her, Sakura and Syaoran followed her.  When they arrived with Eriol, he gave them a smile.

"Hey people, how are you doing?" Said Eriol still with the smile.

"Well fine, actually. How have you been?" Asked Sakura giving Eriol a hug.

"Fine, a little busy because of the school, but fine." He said this while hugging Tomoyo. "What, my cute little descendant isn't going to salute me?" He said teasingly.

"Stop calling me that way ok or you'll end with a purple eye and a bleeding nose." Said Syaoran while shaking Eriol's hand.

"And what brings you back to Tomoeda?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, I just wanted to be with my friends again." Said Eriol smiling.

"Aw, don't tell me that you've missed us, how cute." Syaoran said this with a little tone of sarcasm.

"Shut up Syaoran." Said Sakura.

While they were saying this Tomoyo just looked at them smiling and taping everything as always. Eriol turned, looked at her, smiled and asked her:

"And how are you doing my dearest friend?"

"Well... what could I tell you....I've been....ok." Tomoyo was going to say lonely but she couldn't say that in front of Sakura or Syaoran because they'll ask her why and she would have to tell them all the hang out thing and she didn't really want to discuss that.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo was hoping Eriol didn't say anything, but he just smiled.

"Well, why are we still here. Eriol would you like to eat something? I know this great place..." But she was interrupted by a browned hair, tall, athletic bodied woman that had grabbed her in a very tight embrace.

"HELLO KAWAII SAKURA!" Shouted Nakuru still embracing Sakura.

At that same instant Spinel got out his head from Nakuru's purse.

"Stop it you moron, you're strangling her, look, she's already purple."

"Oh sorry Sakura." Said Nakuru releasing her.

"It's ok Nakuru, don't worry." Said Sakura catching her breath.

"And where is cute Touya?" Asked Nakuru.

"Well, he didn't came because he had something to do, same Yukito." Answered Sakura.

"So..... would you like to go to eat something?" Asked Syaoran to everyone else.

"Did someone said eat?" Said Kero popping his head out from Sakura's purse.

"Oh, hello Clow, Nakuru and........... Spinel." Kero looked at Spinel with a competitive look.

"Hello Kerberos." Said Spinel.

Sakura looked both of them a little nervous. 

"So come on, lets move, or are you planning to stay here for the rest of you're days?" Said Syaoran and everybody began to walk to the exit, chatting about how had the journey from England to Japan be.

^^^ At the restaurant.^^^

"So........are you staying at Clow Reed's mansion?" Asked Syaoran to Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel.

"Well yes actually." Answered Eriol. 

"Sorry, but I think it's time for us to go, I'm personally tired and I think Spinel needs rest too." Said Nakuru. "Come on Suppi."

"Don't call me that way, my name is Spinel, not Suppi." Said Spinel irritated.

"What ever you say Suppi."

And with that they left, leaving Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo in the restaurant.

"Well, I suppose they want you to pay what they ate Eriol." Commented Tomoyo. This was the first time she had talked since the airport, she had been thinking on how handsome did Eriol looked. Wait where did that had come from?

"Yeah I suppose." Answered Eriol taking the money to pay from his wallet. 

He and Syaoran paid the bill and they got out of the restaurant.

"Oh no, I forgot I had to clean the house today and cook the dinner, sorry but I have to go." Sakura said this and after saying good bye she left with Syaoran.

"So what do you want to do? Are you tired?" Asked Tomoyo.

"No. Actually I would like to walk for a while and talk to my dearest friend." Said Eriol smiling.

They went to the Penguin Park.

"So how are you doing, honestly." Asked Eriol to Tomoyo.

"Well, actually not quite good. You know that the idea of Sakura and Syaoran being a couple isn't so wonderful for me, but well I think I'm getting a costumed." Tomoyo answered a little sad.

"I see that you haven't forget what you feel for Sakura, you know, sooner or later you'll have to let her go." Said Eriol looking at her.

"I know, but it is just difficult for me." Said Tomoyo looking down. "Do you think you could invent some kind of spell so I could forget all of this?"

"Well I think I could, but that's not the way you should solve this." Answered Eriol wisely.

"Yes, maybe you're right." 

"And how are you, really." Asked Tomoyo. "How is the relationship with Mizuki sensei doing?"

"Well, it's not good you know, she suffers a serious attack of jealousy every time I talk to you. I think she thinks you're more than a friend for me could you imagine?"  Said Eriol a little exasperated.

"So is that the true reason you return?" Asked Tomoyo sadly.

"Basically yes so I could have some time away from her."

"Oh." Said Tomoyo even more sad.

 Eriol noticed this and said  "But I also missed my friends and I really wanted to see you Tomoyo, you are the only one who really knows me." Eriol looked into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes.    

'Gosh, they're beautiful. Uh where did that come from?' Thought Eriol.

"Can I ask you a question?" Said Tomoyo to Eriol and he broke the eye contact. 

"Yes, of course, shoot." Said Eriol smiling.

"If you're relationship with Mizuki sensei is not going well and you're not comfortable enough with her, why are you still with her?"

"Tomoyo, that's a knock out question." Said Eriol a little surprised. "Well, I think it's because............"

"Sorry, guess that's none of my business."

Eriol just smiled but he was thinking 'Why am I still with Kaho if I don't love her.'

After a while of talking

"Well I imagine you're tired because of the flight, so I think it is time to go." Said Tomoyo.

"Yes, maybe." Said Eriol standing up and helping Tomoyo to do the same.

"So uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school." She said smiling.

"Yes."  

They said goodbye to each other and went their own ways.

^^^ The next day at school.^^^

After all the students were in the classroom the teacher entered.

"Ok people, I've got an announcement to make. A new student is joining us for this school year." Said the professor, but Tomoyo had imagined who was  before he said the name. "Please welcome Hiragizawa Eriol. You'll sit right behind Daidouji."

He went directly to the place behind Tomoyo.

"I think we saw each other before the expecting." Said Eriol and Tomoyo smiled.

"So, lets continue where we stayed, may we......" Said the professor.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

So, how was it?

Was it awful?

Boring?

Please, send me you're reviews.

I promise I'll try to update sooner.

Pls, pls pls pls pls pls pls review.


	3. I try but I can't

HELP ME TO FORGET

by: TomoyoEriol4ever

Hey I'm back with a new chapter.

Remember

Well here are some things that maybe you want to know before reading:

"........" This talking

'.........' This thinking

^^^.......^^^ This change of scenery

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Chapter 3

At lunch time.

"I knew it was you, you looked suspicious yesterday you know." Said Tomoyo.

"It was quite a surprise for me." Said Sakura honestly.

"My dear Sakura, you'll never change." Said Eriol laughing. "But it seems that my cute little descendant is not happy to see me here."

"Stop calling me that, I'm warning you." Said Syaoran standing up.

"Syaoran, stop it ok." Said Sakura to her little wolf.

After school they all went for an ice-cream.

"So Eriol how has everything been, how is you're relationship with Mizuki sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, actually we broke up yesterday." Said Eriol.

"What?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, after thinking and meditating every that had happened, I realized that I didn't love her as I thought." Eriol said that smiling.

After hearing this Tomoyo couldn't help but to feel bad because of this.

^^^ After school^^^

"Well see you tomorrow" Sakura and Syaoran went one way and Eriol and Tomoyo took another way.

"Goodbye Sakura." Said Tomoyo hugging her.

"Bye Sakura." Said Eriol kissing the back of Sakura's hand. When this happened Syaoran went jealous. 

"Stop it Hiragizawa."

"Goodbye my cute little descendant." Said Eriol to Syaoran. The last one went all red because of the furious he was.

"I'm sorry Eriol" Said Tomoyo after a while 

"What for?" Asked Eriol.

"Because I'm the one who told you to broke with Mizuki sensei." Said Tomoyo looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, because of that? Don't worry, I was planning to do that any way." 

"Yeah right. Whom do you think you're trying to fool." 

"No, seriously. Our relationship wasn't going to well and I realized she was not for me, she was to old." He said the last thing laughing.

"That didn't make me feel any better." Said Tomoyo sadly.

"Really, don't worry. I'll be better without her." 

"If you say so." Said Tomoyo smiling.

"And what about you, are you letting go Sakura soon?" Asked Eriol.

"Sakura?" Said Tomoyo a little distracted "What about her."

"I said that...." But Eriol was interrupted by Tomoyo.

"I think this is where we go in different ways." Tomoyo said.

"Yes..... well.... see you tomorrow." Said Eriol

"Yes, goodbye." And they went on different ways.

^^^ In her way home. ^^^

'I hope I could forget what I feel for Sakura, but it's a little difficult for me.' Tomoyo put a sad expression. ' Of course now that Eriol is back it shall be easier.' 

She arrived to her mansion, ate and got into her bedroom.    She did her homework, checked her mails and got ready to sleep.

When she was asleep, she had the same strange dream:

She was running in the dark, suddenly she saw Sakura, then appeared Syaoran, but before she ran to stop them she heard a voice that said

"Let her go"

"I can't! I don't want to be alone." Shouted Tomoyo so she started running and fall down again. Sakura & Syaoran disappeared and she continued falling in the dark, and before she hit the floor her alarm clock rang and she woke up. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

So this is the end of the chapter.

What do you think about it?

I know that it is a little short, but it's because it's passed midnight and I'm a little tired.

Please REVIEW!!!!!!

I'll try to update every day.

Thanks 

TomoyoEriol4ever


	4. Happy for you to be here

Help me to forget

By : TomoyoEriol4ever

Hey:

I'm here again. Gomen nasai for not updating  earlier, but I didn't have the inspiration to write since no one reviews, I even thought in stop writing the story, but I decided that I would keep going on.

Remember

Well here are some things that maybe you want to know before reading:

"........" This talking

'.........' This thinking

^^^.......^^^ This change of scenery

Some words I'm using in this chapter:

Ittekimasu: I'm leaving (Japanese people use this word every time they leave their house for a short period of time, ex: for going to school.)

Itterasshai: Have a good day ( is what japans answer to ittekimasu) 

Okaa-san: Mother

Mikazuki: Crescent moon

Well, please read & review

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Chap 4    Happy for you to be here

Tomoyo woke up sweating because of the dream, or better called, nightmare.

"That strange dream again, I wonder why am I having it. Maybe it's trying to tell me something (A.N. That's quite obvious, isn't it?) I'll tell Eriol, later" She stood up, took a shower and got ready for school.

"Ittekimasu!!" She was ready to leave when her mother called her.

"Hey, Tomoyo, before you leave there's something that I want to tell you." Sonomi Daidouji said.

"Yes, Okaa-san?" Tomoyo turned to see her mother.

"Tomoyo, darling, I'll have to go on a business trip to Europe in a couple of days and I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me ." 

"How long are you going this time, okaa-san?"

"Well, I think that I'll be there for about 3 or 4 months."

"Oh." Said Tomoyo a little disappointed, you see, her mother was always traveling to see how were the things doing since she couldn't manage to be at every toys' fabric she had, so Tomoyo didn't see her mother very frequently.

"So… do you want to come with me?" Asked Sonomi again.

"Sorry mother, but no. I have to go to school remember, I would lose a year if I go with you." Said Tomoyo to her mother. 'Besides, I want to stay here, since Eriol just arrived'

"Oh, ok, if that's your decision."

"Yes, okaa-san." Said Tomoyo, and she turned to leave. "Ittekimasu"

"Itterasshai"

^^^At school^^^

"So you say that you're mother is leaving for Europe?" Asked Eriol.

"Yep, and I'm staying here all by my self." Answered Tomoyo. "It's always like that you know? She leaves me here and I feel so lonely… but maybe I'm just exaggerating, don't you think?" Said Tomoyo smiling a little.

"You know, you're in all your right to feel that way. Haven't you tell her about how you feel?"

"No, it wasn't necessary before 'cause Sakura would always hang out with me, but now that she is with Syaoran…" Tomoyo went a little sad. 

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore since you're here with me." She said smiling. Suddenly she turned very serious. "Eriol…"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"What are you talking about?  I would never ever think about leaving you." He answered and smiled that charming kind of smile that would make any women faint. 

"So is that a promise?"

"Yes it is madame." 

"Cool. Now there's something else that I want to tell you-" But she was interrupted when Sakura and Syaoran arrive to the place they were.

"Hey, we've been looking for you all the lunch time." Said Sakura to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Really? What for?" Asked Syaoran looking to Sakura.

"To invite them to the festival silly." Said Sakura.

"Oh, yeah, right." Said Syaoran.

"Which festival Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo a little excited, she loved festivals. (A.N. Well, I really don't know if she does so lets just imagine she does ok)

"One that's taking place in the Mikazuki's temple tonight."

"Oh, really?  What if we go together, the four of us?" Said Tomoyo all excited.

"That's what I was going to tell you." Said Sakura, excited as well.

"Ok, so at what time are we meeting, and where?" Said Eriol.

"What if we meet at the entrance of the festival at 8 o'clock?" Suggest Sakura.

"That would be perfect." Said Tomoyo smiling. "It's a pity I didn't know this before to make you a beautiful costume Sakura." Said Tomoyo a little disappointed.

"Oh, you'll never change Tomoyo." Said Sakura sweat dropping.

^^^After school^^^

"Well, see you latter." Said Tomoyo and Eriol to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Bye, and don't be late ok?" Said Sakura.

"We won't."  And they parted different ways.

"Tomoyo… can I walk you home?" Asked Eriol and Tomoyo nodded.

First they were silent but then…

"Eriol…" Said Tomoyo "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course." Said Eriol smiling.

"Well, you see… I've had this really strange dream lately…" She stopped.

"What is it about my friend?"

"Well… first I'm running in the dark, then I see Sakura, then Syaoran appears from the nothing and take her away and finally I fall into the void. In this dream I feel desperate, sad but mostly alone."

"I see" 

"And I'm very worried about the meaning of that dream." She looked down to the floor. "I know what the first things mean, but I just can't understand why at the end of the dream I fall into the void, and that's what scares me."

"You don't have to worry about anything, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." He said smiling. "Besides you have the reincarnation of the best sorcerer in all history."

"Hahaha, you're right." She said a little more calm.

When they arrived to Tomoyo's house she turned and said.

"You know, I'm very happy that you're here, now I won't be all alone anymore. Thank you for everything." And after saying that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she got in her house waving good bye to him.

Eriol was kind of shocked. With his hand he touched the place where she had kissed him, and smiled. 'Tomoyo if only you knew why I'm here.'

And he left to his place.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

End of the chapter. 

Hope you've liked it.

I'll try to update sooner 

Arigatou for reading 

TomoyoEriol4ever

P.D. Read and review pls.


	5. The festival

Help me to forget

Hey everyone, I'm here again whether you like it or not (hahaha, joking)

Well, before starting, I would like to thank you for your reviews, you cheered me up, you know? 

RuRu: Well… thank you. I also prefer Tomoyo & Eriol over Sakura & Syaoran, they're much cuter. (Sorry for the ones that like SxS that's the truth, and if you think I'm wrong, then sue me. No, no, don't [kneels and starts pleading])

ILUVRONWEASLEY: I hope I can help you to get more ideas 4 ur fics, I'll also try to make the story more detailed. Now, I'm not very good with the summaries and I would gladly accept any help you wish to give me.

Suki: Well… thank you for your advises. Mmm cliffhangers… I hadn't think about that… I suppose that's a good idea. I'll put them net chap, just to see how they work.

Thank you very much. Please review after reading the story and write me your opinions, whether they're bad or good, so I'll be able to improve my writing.

Things U need to know:

"……" Speaking

'……' Thinking

^^^……^^^ Change of scene

Ages: Tomoyo & Sakura are 17       Eriol & Syaoran are 18

Some words: 

Tadaima: I'm home

Okaeri nasai: glad you're home

Onni-san: big brother.

Hai: yes

Obi: it's the wide belt around the kimono

Obijime: it's a kind of cord that holds the obi.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Chap 5  The festival

"Tadaima!!" Said Tomoyo when she entered to her house, she took her shoes off and put her slippers on.

"Okaeri nasai" Answered her mother from her study.

"Okaa-san, I didn't expected you to be here." Said Tomoyo.

"Well, I was just looking for some papers that I needed and then I'll go back to work." 

"Okaa-san… I'm going to a festival with Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol."

"Oh, is Eriol already back?" Sonomi said still looking for her papers.

"Hai, okaa-san."

"Well, go on, but don't come back too late ok?" Said Sonomi as she find the papers she needed. She said good bye to her daughter and left.

"Hai"

After Sonomi left, Tomoyo went to her room made her homework and at 7o'clock she prepared to go to the festival.

"What should I wear… oh, yes, this one." She took out a beautiful lavender kimono with a white underneath. The kimono had a blue and white waterfall that went from the waist all the way down to the bottom of the kimono and had pink sakura petals as if they were going down in the waterfall. At the bottom of the waterfall there were some blue and golden waves. It also had little stars all over the kimono.  The obi was dark blue and had silver quarter-moons and the obijime was silver as well. She put her white socks and her slippers. She put her hair in two buns at each side of her head and left a few strands dangle in front of her ears. 

She looked herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Well, I think it's time to go." She went down stairs and she was about to open the door when the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door she saw Eriol smiling.

He was wearing a dark blue and black kimono with suns and moons on it.

"E-Eriol, weren't we suppose to meet at the temple?" 

"Well, yeah, but I just wanted to pick you up." He said to her. With that comment she blushed a light pink. 'Gosh, she looks beautiful.'

"I shall say you look stunning tonight, my dear friend." Tomoyo blushed even more.

"Tha-thank you, you too." Said Tomoyo a little embarrassed.

"Well… shall we go now?" he asked.

"Wait just a sec." And she took her camera and her purse, put her shoes (A.N. You know, the wooden ones they use when they're wearing a kimono.)and she left with Eriol.

^^^at the festival^^^

"Sakura, Syaoran over here." Shouted Tomoyo to her friends that were late.

"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol. Sorry for being late, but Syaoran and onni-san started fighting again." Sakura glared to Syaoran.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, he started everything." Syaoran said crossing his arms.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Lets have some fun." Said Sakura as cheerful as always.

"Yes!" Said Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran at the same time.

Sakura and Syaoran went in front hand in hand while Eriol and Tomoyo were behind, and as always Tomoyo was taping everything.

"So… what do you want to do first?" Asked Eriol.

"Well…lets play some games." Said Sakura.

"Lets go to that one." Said Tomoyo while pointing a place not too far away.

^^^At the post^^^

"So… what do you have to do here?" Asked Sakura when they arrived.

"You have to sink 5 basketballs in the ring and you can take any stuffed animals for prize." Said the guy of the game.

"Oh, Syaoran, could you get me that cute dog, please?" Said Sakura putting her puppy eyes.

"Yes Sakura." Answered Syaoran smiling a little. "How much it is?"

"It's two dollars."

"Here you go." The man gave Syaoran the ball. Finally he sank the 5 and he got Sakura the dog she wanted.

"Thank you Syaoran." Said Sakura and gave Syaoran a kiss.

"Do you want one Tomoyo?" Asked Eriol. 

"Uh?" Said Tomoyo snapping back to reality. "Don't bother-"but she was cut by Eriol.

"My pleasure." He said and paid the man the two dollars. He got the 5 in and asked Tomoyo which one would she like.

"I think the black panther over there." Said Tomoyo smiling.

"Yeah, I liked that one too." 

The man gave her the panther and they left.

"Well, what now?"

"Why don't we try our shot?" Suggest Syaoran.

"That would be great." Said Sakura.

"While you do that, I'll go for some sodas for all of us." Said Tomoyo.

"I'll go with you." Said Eriol. And they went to get the sodas.

^^^At the soda's post ^^^

"Are you ok Tomoyo?" Asked Eriol.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

"You've been a little weird since Sakura and Syaoran arrived." Said Eriol with concern.

"Oh, do you really think that?" Asked Tomoyo, Eriol nodded. Tomoyo sighed. "I suppose seeing them together just makes me sad." 

"Don't get me wrong, I like them to be together, it's just…" She looked down to the floor. "Never mind, if Sakura is happy, then so am I."

They paid the sodas and went to where they had left Sakura and Syaoran. 

"You know what…" Said Eriol looking to Tomoyo.

"Mmmh?"

"That concept of yours, that if she's happy, then so are you… I think it's all wrong." 

"Why? That's the truth." Said Tomoyo a little shocked by his comment.

"No, it's not. I think that everybody has to look for her or his happiness, his or hers own happiness. You can't be happy just because she is and you know it." Said Eriol calmly, "Tomoyo… stop lying to yourself."

"H-how can you say that…" Said Tomoyo looking directly to Eriol's eyes. "What I said is the truth, and the truth only."

"No, it's not. I can see in you're eyes all the sorrow you've carried for all this time, don't try to lie to me 'cause I know you better than anyone else."  

"Stop saying that, ok?  What I feel is non of your business, besides what I said is the truth and that's it." She said this a little angry.

"Listen Tomoyo, I just don't want you to suffer for something that is senseless, I want you to be happy because I… I…" 

"You?" Said Tomoyo getting calm.

"I… care for you too much, you're my best friend and I want you to be happy.  I'll help you to find what you need to be happy, but first of all you'll have to let Sakura go."

Tomoyo said nothing about it, instead, she remained quiet all the way until they found Syaoran and Sakura.

After being in different games and winning some prizes, they decided to go to a quiet place to sit down.    They went to the shore of the Mikazuki's temple lake and sat down. They started talking and eating what they'd bought a few minutes ago, but Tomoyo seemed to be deep in her thoughts.

'I can't be lying to myself, can I? I mean, I'm happy for Sakura, and her happiness is mine, isn't it?'

'_No it isn't' _ Said Tomoyo to her self. She was like arguing with herself.

'Yes.'

'_No, if her happiness were yours, you wouldn't have cried when she became Syaoran's girlfriend and she had not enough time to hang out with you. You wouldn't have felt so alone when Eriol returned to England.' _

'Maybe Eriol is right, maybe I have to look for my own happiness.'

'_Yeah, the faster, the better. And if you want to know my opinion he's quite cute you know?'_

'Hey, stop that, he's only my friend!'

'_Yeah right, and pigs can fly.'_

'Anyway, I must start looking for my own happiness.'

'Ah, now you understand me.' Hey, that was Eriol's voice, was he listening to all what she had thought?

'Hey you little… stop listening to my thoughts!' As she thought this, she frowned.

'Ok, ok I was curious, that's all.' He thought smiling. 'You seemed to be off.'

'Well, don't.' She put her hands in her waist.

'Ok, ok' He thought this and started laughing. 'Sooo… what where you saying about me being cute?' 

"Oye." Said Tomoyo a little annoyed. She crossed her arms and turned to face the lake.

Sakura and Syaoran were watching all this scene and ended confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Sakura.

"Nothing." Said Tomoyo and glared at Eriol.

'Keep out of my mind or I'll kill you, and I'm not joking' Thought Tomoyo. This, of course was for Eriol who just sweat dropped. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

End of the chapter.

Well, how was it?    Please review and tell me what you think about.

Thank you again for those who reviewed, you really cheered me up.

Arigatou for reading.

See ya.


	6. The ring

Help me to forget By: Tomoyo&Eriol4ever  
  
Hey, I'm here again, sorry for making you wait so long, it's just that I've not been inspired until now. I want to thank you all for reviewing. Thank you for your advices.  
  
Things you need to know  
  
"..." They're talking '...'They're thinking ... Change of scene  
  
Well, lets begin  
  
Chapter 6 "The ring"  
  
'You have to let her go' 'You can't be obsessed with her for ever.' 'Find your own happiness'  
  
Those had been Eriol's words at the festival, but would she be able to do that? It's just that what she was feeling for Sakura at that same moment was so... strong... she didn't know if she could forget that.  
  
Tomoyo was lying down on her bed. She was wearing her pajamas yet. It was a purple color-two pieces pajama.  
  
'I must forget this, but how?' Tomoyo sighed. 'I need help.'  
  
Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Asked Tomoyo sitting down.  
  
"It's me Tomoyo, can I come in?" Answered her mother.  
  
"Oh, of course okaa-sama." Sonomi got in, went where Tomoyo was, and sat next to her. "You're still in you're pajamas? It's already 12 o'clock."  
  
"Yeah, well... did you want to tell me something?" Said Tomoyo changing the subject the fastest she could.  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to tell you... remember the business trip I had?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"Well... it was canceled." Said Sonomi a little disappointed. "But I have to go next weekend to Tokio, to see the agents of the other company, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Explained Sonomi.  
  
"But mother, I've told you, I get really bored because you're always busy on those business trips to even pay a little attention to me." Answered Tomoyo.  
  
"I know, so that's why I was thinking you could invite your friends, that way you won't be bored. What do you think?" Proposed Sonomi.  
  
"Can I really invite them?" Asked Tomoyo excited.  
  
"Yes, and don't worry, I'll pay everything you may need."  
  
"Cool, I'll tell them tomorrow at school." Said Tomoyo while hugging her mother.  
  
"Well, that's all. I'm leaving now to the office." And after that, she stood up and left.  
  
Tomoyo lay down again on her bed.  
  
'Cool, we're going to Tokio all together for the weekend all paid.'  
  
An hour later she got up, took a bath, got dressed with a pair of jeans and a black tight T-shirt and her black slippers, and she got downstairs.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out to the garden!" "Yes darling." Answered Sonomi from her office.  
  
She got out and went to the part of the garden where they had roses, she loved roses. (A.N.) Ok, I really don't know if she likes roses, but just imagine.) At that moment Eriol passed near her house carrying a market bag.  
  
"Hey Eriol!" Said Tomoyo happily .  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, what are you doing." Asked Eriol trying to stay calm, every time he saw her, his heart fluttered.  
  
"Nothing, just walking aroun the hose garden, you know." Answered Tomoyo smiling. Eriol's knees went week, but he tried to look as calm as possible.  
  
"So... did you go shopping?" Asked Tomoyo looking at the bag he was carrying.  
  
"Yes, I did actually. I have to cook dinner today." Said Eriol smiling.  
  
"Really?" Eriol nodded. "Mmm... Eriol's cooking the dinner... that'll be delicious."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"So... I guess you have to leave huh?" Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, yes, sorry. It's just that I have to get ready everything for the dinner." Apologised Eriol.  
  
"Ok, let's make a deal." Eriol raised an eyebrow. "I'll let you go only if you promise that you'll keep something of what ever you're planning to cook for dinner for me."  
  
"I promise." Said Eriol happy to know that Tomoyo liked how he cooked.  
  
Eriol was going to leave when Tomoyo stoped him.  
  
"Here Eriol." Tomoyo gave him a rose she had just cut. "For you to decorate your dinner table."  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo." He took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it. Tomoyo blushed a little.  
  
"Oh, and Eriol, I wanted to tell you that my mother's going next weekend to Tokio and she's inviting you, Sakura and Syaoran to join us. What say you? Will you go? Pls." Tomoyo looked Eriol with her puppy eyes.  
  
"How could I resist those eyes..." Tomoyo smiled. "Ok, I'll go." She smiled even more.  
  
"Great, well, then I'll suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Said Tomoyo waving good bye.  
  
"Yes, see you tomorrow."  
  
"And don't forget your promise."  
  
"I won't"  
  
The next day at school  
  
"Hey Eriol, this is delicious." Said Tomoyo while eating.  
  
"Glad you liked it."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo." Said Sakura as she and Syaoran arrived near the Sakura tree, where Tomoyo and Eriol were.  
  
"Hey Sakura, hey Syaoran." She said smiling.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, what are you eating?" Said Syaoran  
  
"Oh, this? Eriol cooked this last night." Answered Tomoyo.  
  
"Did he?" Said Sakura. "Then I'm sure it's delicious."  
  
"Bet it is." Said Tomoyo giving some to Sakura. "Oh, guys, my mother is inviting all to Tokio for the weekend. Want to go?"  
  
"Hey, Tokio, cool." Said Sakura happily. "Of course I'll go."  
  
"Well Tomoyo, if Sakura goes, I'll go." Said Syaoran and he kissed Sakura.  
  
'Mmm... Tokio... I think I can...' Syaoran kept thinking on the Tokio thing like five minutes and then:  
  
"Eriol, can I talk to you a moment please? Alone ?" Said Syaoran looking down.  
  
"Of course Syaoran, please ladies, could you excuse us?" Eriol and Syaoran got up and they left.  
  
"You know what's weird..." Said Tomoyo to Sakura. "They never seemed to like each other, and now look at them, I'd never seen Syaoran asking Eriol if they could talk."  
  
"You're right." Said Sakura smiling and Tomoyo smiled back. "And Eriol hasn't call Syaoran 'My cute little descendant'."  
  
"True, true." And they started laughing and chatting.  
  
The entire week Syaoran and Eriol acted very weird and very mysterious.  
  
Friday 5 o'clock  
  
"Are you ready? Aren't you forgetting anything?" Asked Sonomi ready to leave to Tokyo.  
  
"Yes and no mom, now lets go" Answered Tomoyo to her mother.  
  
"Right, so lets go." Ordered Sonomi to her driving bodyguard. They traveled in limousine to Tokyo for an hour and a half. They arrived to the Tokyo hotel five stars, and got three rooms, one for the guys, one for the girls and one for Sonomi.  
  
Tokyo hotel 6:45 pm  
  
"So... what do you want to do?" Asked Sakura. Sonomi had left after giving them the keys of their rooms.  
  
"You know... we have something to do, so it'll have to be tomorrow." Answered Syaoran.  
  
"But Xiao Lang..." Said Sakura.  
  
"He's right Sakura, we've got a very important thing to do so we'll see you later." And after that they left, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo alone.  
  
"So, what if we go shopping? I saw a mall near here." Proposed Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, I love shopping." And they left.  
  
At 9 o'clock that same day.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura headed back to the hotel with two bags each. They were almost at the hotel when they saw four guys standing a block before the hotel.  
  
One of the guys stared at Tomoyo. He was blond, baby blue eyes, tall and he seemed to be very strong. The other three guys had brown hair and dark eyes, they looked very strong too.  
  
The blond guy looked Tomoyo up and down.  
  
"Hey, babes, wanna come and play with us, if you know what I mean?" Shouted one of the brown haired guys.  
  
"Why don't you just get lost" Shouted Sakura while holding the Sakura card's key.  
  
Finally they arrived to the hotel and when they entered the guys room, to leave what they had bought them, they saw Eriol sitting on the sofa watching a basketball game with Syaoran.  
  
"So... you had to do a very important thing, right?" Said Sakura. but at that exact moment, Tomoyo sat down near Eriol.  
  
"How's it going?" Asked Tomoyo to Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo, could you please help me?" Said Sakura annoyed  
  
"Sakura, I've learn that talking about basketball, no one can discuss with Eriol."  
  
"Well, not too well, my team is losing and Syaoran isn't letting me to use magic to help them." Said Eriol a little disappointed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure they're going to win." Assured Tomoyo.  
  
"So, did you have fun without us?" Said Syaoran giving Sakura a quick kiss.  
  
"We did actually, and we bought you something." Sakura took out what she had bought for Syaoran. It was a green T-shirt that read NIKE.  
  
"Hey, thank you." Syaoran gave another quick kiss to Sakura and continued watching the game.  
  
"I bought you this Eriol." Said Tomoyo as she took out of one of the bags a blue sapphire- silken shirt. The shirt's bottons were silver color and it had Eriol's initials with silver letters.  
  
"It's beautiful Tomoyo." Said Eriol taking Tomoyo's hand and kissing it.  
  
"Well, we've got to go, see you tomorrow at 12 o'clock." And after that, Sakura and Tomoyo left the room."  
  
The next day at 12 o'clock  
  
The girls had woke up at 10:30 am, they took a bath and got ready. Tomoyo was wearing a short denim skirt and a purple-silken blouse she had bought yesterday. Sakura was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink blouse.  
  
They met with the boys at the lobby at 12 o'clock. Syaoran was wearing a pair of jeans and the T-shirt Sakura had bought him. Eriol was wearing black trousers, the shirt Tomoyo had bought him and a black-light coat.  
  
"So..." Said Syaoran. "Where do you want to go today?"  
  
"Why don't we go to the Tokyo tower? The only time we've gone, we couldn't really enter because of the Clow card." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"You're right. What do you think." Said Sakura to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"The Tokyo tower will be." Said Eriol and the got out the hotel and to the train station.  
  
They took like 15 minutes to arrive to the tower, but it was ok, because from the train they could see lots of houses, malls, temples, etc.  
  
When they arrived, they (Except Eriol) remembered the things that had happened there, the capture of the dream card, the final judgment.  
  
They got in, into the elevator and got to the last level.  
  
From there, they could almost see every part of Tokyo. It looked amazing, the city with all it's buildings , and the only one line that divided the city from the sky, which was as clear as ever and it's color was a beautiful baby blue.  
  
'Wow, this is so beautiful' Thought Tomoyo and a little sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Tomoyo?... Tomoyo... Tomoyo!" Said almost shouting an annoyed Sakura.  
  
"Mmm... oh sorry, where you telling something?"  
  
"Yes, I asked you if you wanted something to drink or eat something."  
  
"Sure, let's go and see what do they sell."  
  
They took their lunch there, chatted, laughed and at 2:30 pm Sakura and Tomoyo decided they wanted to go shopping.  
  
"Again?" Asked Syaoran. He didn't wanted to go shopping, he thought that was women activity.  
  
"Yes, do you have any problem?" Answered Sakura.  
  
"No, Forget it."  
  
At the mall  
  
They returned from the tower to the mall 10 blocks away from the hotel. The mall was quite big, and it had lots and lots of stores. When they arrived to the mall it was already 3 o'clock.  
  
They went to fashion stores, and whatever they bought, Syaoran and Eriol offered to pay.  
  
"You're really nice guys, but you don't have to." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Our pleasure." Answered Eriol.  
  
After three shopping hours, they decided they were hungry and went to the fast food area. An hour later, they went to the cinema and entered to 'The Secret Window movie.  
  
At the movie Sakura was very scared, so was Tomoyo while Eriol and Syaoran were laughing.  
  
After the movie   
  
"Girls, you get scare too easy." Said Syaoran laughing.  
  
"Oh, shut up Syaoran." Said Sakura.  
  
The mall's clock sounded.  
  
"It's already nine o'clock, why don't we go to dinner." Proposed Eriol. All agreed and they went to dinner at one of the most elegant restaurant of Tokyo, but first the went to the hotel so they could leave all the packages they had of the shopping.  
  
AT the restaurant   
  
"Hey, this restaurant's great, thank you for bringing us here." Said Sakura to Syaoran while taking his hand.  
  
"How many people?" Asked the waiter.  
  
"Four." Answered Eriol.  
  
"Please follow me." They did and the waiter gave them a table next to a window from where they could see the sky with lots of stars.  
  
After they ordered   
  
"Please excuse us." Said Sakura and she and Tomoyo headed to the ladies room.  
  
At the restroom  
  
"Don't you think the guys look a little suspicious?" Asked Sakura  
  
"Yes, they have been acting like that since we arrived here." Answered Tomoyo "Lets wait and see what they're up to."  
  
And they returned to the table.  
  
After eating  
  
"Do anyone wants some dessert?" Asked Eriol  
  
"Yes." Said Tomoyo. "I want a slice of cheese and strawberry cake."  
  
"Me too." Said Sakura.  
  
"Ok." Syaoran called the waiter.  
  
"Would you please bring us 2 slices of cheese and strawberry cake, a chocolate one and..." Said Eriol to the waiter.  
  
"A lemon pie." Ended Syaoran  
  
Five minutes later the waiter arrived with the desserts. Syaoran and Eriol looked at him and he winked and eye.  
  
They chatted, and when Sakura took a bit of her cake...  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Sakura took a piece of metal out of her mouth. "A ring!" She said surprised.  
  
Tomoyo's fork fell down to the table. She looked to Sakura's direction and saw the ring.  
  
"An engagement ring." Said Tomoyo a little sad.  
  
Syaoran got up, went near Sakura and went down on one knee.  
  
"Sakura..." He said taking the ring from Sakura's hand. "I've been wanting to ask you this..." Suddenly it was as if all the sound was muted for Tomoyo. She could see everything that was happening in slow camera.  
  
She could see Syaoran putting the ring on Sakura's finger, Sakura standing up and hugging Syaoran, he kissing her.  
  
She could barely hear Eriol calling her.  
  
Suddenly the sound and the normal speed of life returned. She didn't knew why was she feeling so sad.  
  
'Her happiness is mine, right?'  
  
So... what do you think?  
  
Please keep reviewing. I promise to update soon.  
  
See ya. 


	7. I'm here

Help me to forget By: Tomoyo&Eriol4ever.  
  
I'm here again, hope you like this chapter. Ok, so I don't really know if the places mention here really exist, but please imagine they do. Oh, and something else, please if I don't use or spell a word correctly, please, let me know so I can fix my mistake.  
  
Thanx  
  
Chapter 7: I'm here.  
  
'Her happiness is mine right?' Thought Tomoyo putting a fake smile.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Xiao Lang." Said Sakura while hugging and kissing Syaoran.  
  
"Isn't that great, Tomoyo?" Asked Eriol. He turned and saw Tomoyo's face. This was really hard for her.  
  
"Um... yeah great." Tomoyo stood up, hugged Sakura and congratulated Syaoran.  
  
"Gosh, I forgot my camera, please excuse me." And she went right to the exit. Sakura and Syaoran didn't noticed though, they were too excited to. But Eriol did notice.  
  
'It must have been a great shock to her, I'll give her a couple of minute before going and see how is she.' Thought Eriol while he saw Tomoyo exit the restaurant.  
  
At the street   
  
Tomoyo was walking, though she didn't know where was she going. Her mother had told her not to walk in Tokyo that late, but who cared? Right now she was too sad to care about that.  
  
After a few minutes, she arrived near the train station, it was almost empty. The only people that were there, were 4 guys that were kind of familiar to her, but she didn't care, that wasn't important now.  
  
"Hey hot mama." Said one of the guys. Tomoyo recognized that voice, it belonged to the guy that was near the hotel last night.  
  
--Flashback—  
  
She was walking with Sakura after returning from the mall.  
  
"Hey babes, wanna come and play with us, if you know what I mean." Said a guy with brown hair and dark eyes.  
  
Tomoyo felt that someone was staring at her, when she turned she saw a blond guy with baby blue eyes looking at her. She turned quikly.  
  
"Why don't you just get lost." Said Sakura.  
  
After that, they had arrived to the hotel.  
  
--End of Flashback—  
  
Tomoyo tried to walk as calm as possible in front of those guys. She was getting scared.  
  
"Hey babe do I know you?" Asked the blond guy.  
  
"Of course we know her Kamui (A.N. no, it's not the Kamui from the X anime by CLAMP) it's the babe of last night." Answered one of the other brown haired guys.  
  
"Oh, you're right Takashi." Said Kamui looking at Tomoyo's direction. "So... what is a babe like you doing at this hour by the train station."  
  
Tomoyo said nothing, but she started walking faster.  
  
"Looking for some company maybe?" Said Kamui  
  
"Not from you thank you, now if you excuse me." Said Tomoyo, her voice trembling.  
  
"Oh, but that won't be possible, you see, my friends and I like you and we want to have some fun with you." Stated Kamui. At that exact moment Tomoyo started running. "Come on guys!!"  
  
And they started chasing Tomoyo. She ran the fastest she could, but they were faster than her, they were reaching her. She arrived to a park and got into it thinking that she would lose them in there.  
  
'Where to go? Oh, gosh, they're near.' Tomoyo was desperate, she was getting tired and she knew that soon enough her legs would go weak. 'Damn' She kept running.  
  
"Hey guys, over there!" Shouted Takashi reaching Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, no!" Takashi was closer every time. Suddenly Tomoyo stumbled with a rock.  
  
"Here you are little..." Said Takashi with an evil grabbing Tomoyo by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me, you moron!!" Shouted Tomoyo trying to free herself.  
  
"Shut up! You know, maybe We could get a little fun before the other guys arrive." He grabbed Tomoyo by the waist and put her closer.  
  
"Stop it.!" Tomoyo slapped him on the face, he loosened his grasp and she ran the other way, but before she could completely escape from Takashi, the other three guys and a guy named Ryuu stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, babe. I haven't got what I want yet." Said Kamui looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Tomoyo hit Ryuu on his 'parts' and try to escape again, but before she could get anywhere Kamui grabbed her.  
  
"No babe, I think you haven't understand, you're not leaving before we get what we want." Laughed Kamui. "Please, I'll give you my jewels, my money, but please, let me go" Said Tomoyo very scared. "No babe, there are more delicious things that just money." Answered Kamui touching Tomoyo's neck. He threw Tomoyo to the ground and then lay on her. "No! please! Help me!!" Shouted Tomoyo desperate. Kamui slapped her on the face. "Shut up, you bitch." Said Kamui near her ear, and then he licked from her ear to her chin. Tomoyo's started filling with tears, there she was, she didn't know where and there were 4 guys trying to abuse of her. Wasn't anybody going to help her? The other guys surrounded them, and as if they were watching a show, they didn't took their eyes off of them. They started laughing. "Now, babe, shall we start?" Everybody laughed again. Kamui began touching up and down Tomoyo's legs and kissing her neck. Gosh, she was so disgusted. She tried to get free, but Kamui was very strong, and he wouldn't let her. "No please! Please" Said Tomoyo crying. "Don't worry, you're going to like this, more than any other thing, so don't cry. You're having the honor to be with me." Said Kamui and he laughed evily. "Stop talking and hurry man..." Said a guy named Tanaka. "I want to play too." "We all want to play." Said Ryuu Tomoyo's eyes opened in horror, what was going to happen next? What had started as a good day suddenly had turned to be her worst nightmare. "Yeah, yeah, shut up would you? If you don't bother me maybe I'll end faster." Said Kamui and he continued with what he was doing. He started moving his hand up Tomoyo's right leg to her thigh and he was going upper when Tomoyo hit him. "Boys, could you grab her hands?" Said Kamui annoyed. "Stop it! Leave alone please! Please... Help me!" Shouted Tomoyo, but after saying that, Tanaka covered her mouth. 'Please, help me, someone!' Thought Tomoyo, tears in her eyes. Kamui sat on Tomoyo's legs and grabbed her by the blouse. Tomoyo thought that he was going to hit her again, but the only thing he did was open her blouse so fast that he broke the blouse's bottons and her black bra showed. Kamui was going to unhook her bra, since it hooked from the front part when someone punched him on the face. "Leave her alone, you stupid asshole!!" Shouted a male voice. That voice, she knew that voice, it belonged to the one person she had thought about since the nightmare began. "What?! Do you want her?" Asked Tanaka. "Is she your girl?" Asked Kamui. "Wanna share? You know, there's plenty of her for the five of us." "Shut up your fucking mouth, asshole!" Said Eriol and the fight began. "Eriol! No, Eriol, be careful!" Shouted Tomoyo. Though the others were pretty strong, and they were four guys, Eriol, after all, was Clow Reed's reincarnation. He jumped behind Tanaka and kicked him on the legs, making Tanaka lose his balance and fall dawn. Ryuu got near Eriol, and punched him on the face, Eriol's nose started bleeding, but he didn't care and he punched Ryuu on the stomach, Ryuu fell to the floor and Eriol kicked his face. He jumped where Takashi was, but before he could do anything, Takashi took out a knife and cut Eriol on the arm. "No, Eriol!" Shouted Tomoyo again, but Kamui slapped her on the face again. "Shut up bitch." After hearing that, Eriol got more angry and knocked out Takashi. He was bleeding more, but he had to save Tomoyo. When he was going to hit Kamui, four arms grabbed him. He couldn't get free. "Bravo, bravo." Said Kamui, I see you know how to fight, but the fight is over. Bring him here, I want him to see what I do with his girl." Ryuu hit Eriol on the stomach and he and Tanaka took Eriol where Kamui and Tomoyo were. Kamui picked Tomoyo up grabbing her by the hair and put her face to face with Eriol. "No please, let him go. I'll do whatever you want me to." Begged Tomoyo. "No, sorry babe, we can't do that." Said Kamui and the three of them laughed. He opened Tomoyo's blouse, ready to continue what he was going to do before Eriol hit him. He started undoing Tomoyo's bra. "You fucking coward." Said Eriol to Kamui. He looked at Eriol and smiled. "What, would you hurt me if I touch her?" Asked Kamui mockingly. 'I can't let him do anything to Tomoyo, not now that I've found her.' Thought Eriol as he remembered ho he did. --Flashback— Eriol had seen Tomoyo going out the restaurant, and he had decided that she needed a couple of minutes alone, before he went there to see how she was. Five minutes passed, and he decided it was about time for he to see if she was ok, but when he got out he found that Tomoyo was gone. He went looking for her to the hotel, but she wasn't there, so he remembered he was Clow Reed's reincarnation and that he had magic, so he decided to look for Tomoyo's aura, but it was too weak to follow it. "Damn Tomoyo, where are you?" he said and went looking for her. Five minutes later, when he passed by a park, he saw four guys chasing a young girl. When they entered to the park, he recognized Tomoyo immediately and went after them to help her, but he got a little lost in the park.  
  
"Help somebody!" Shouted Tomoyo. He started running from where the voice came from, but he got lost again. 'Come on Tomoyo, where are you?' Thought Eriol while running. "Leave me, please. Help anybody!" Eriol went to where the shout came from. 'Please, help, someone.' Thought Tomoyo. 'Of course, I can hear her thoughts, how could I forget that.' Thought Eriol almost hitting himself. 'Hold on Tomoyo, I'm coming.' After a couple of minutes, he reached a gap and there he saw the scene that had shocked him the most in his entire life. Two guys holding Tomoyo's arms, one covering her mouth and the other one, who seemed to be the boss of the other three, leaning over Tomoyo. She had her blouse open and the guy over her was going to touch her. Eriol didn't think it twice, ran over there and hit him right on his fucking face. --End of Flashback—  
  
"No, please, don't." Begged Tomoyo, tears flowing from her lovely eyes. "Stop it." Said Eriol gathering all his force and getting free. "My, my, my, aren't we angry?" "I'm warning you, leave her alone or else..." Said Eriol menacingly. "Or else what?" Said Kamui defiantly. "you're going to hit me?" Kamui grabbed Tomoyo closer. Eriol couldn't resist anymore, he ran to where Kamui was, but before he could hit him, Tanaka jumped in front of him and started fighting with Eriol. Soon Ryuu joined them. Eriol jumped behind Kamui and hit him on the head, Kamui threw away Tomoyo and began fighting with Eriol, the other two joined him. Eriol punched Kamui, and he fall to the ground. Ryuu and Tanaka attacked Eriol together. Tomoyo watched the fight and she saw that while Eriol was fighting with Tanaka and Ryuu, Kamui got up and was going to attack Eriol from the back, she got up ran to where Kamui was, jumped to his back and started hitting him on the head. After he felt Tomoyo hitting him, Kamui's reaction was to run backwards until he reached a tree and smashed Tomoyo against it. She fell unconscious to the ground. "I told you to leave her alone!" Said Eriol full of anger. At that moment he raised a hand and the four guys hanged up in the air then Eriol smashed them against a wall so hard that they fainted. After checking they were all fainted, Eriol went to where Tomoyo was, she was still unconscious. He took his coat off and cover Tomoyo with it, then he carried her to a bench and sat Tomoyo down on his lap, so her head would rest on his chest. "Tomoyo." Said Eriol gently as he caressed her cheek. He saw Tomoyo's beautiful face, even now she arranged to look beautiful. He liked everything about her, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips... God, how he wanted to taste those lips, but he wouldn't do it without her permission, ever. "Tomoyo... wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes, still too scared to talk. Her first reaction was to push Eriol and try to run away. Seeing her reaction Eriol held her against him, though she was trying to struggle free. "Shhh Tomoyo, it's ok, I'm here." Said Eriol holding Tomoyo tighter. "Eriol, please help me, there are some guy-"Said Tomoyo too scared to even see that he had defeated them. Eriol put a finger on Tomoyo's lips. "Shhh, everything's ok, they're gone." Said Eriol caressing her cheek again. "Oh Eriol." Said Tomoyo hugging him, tears in her eyes. "I was so afraid that those men did something bad to me." "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you, I always will.' Said Eriol hugging her too. Tomoyo raised her eyes and met with Eriol's ones. They were so warm and beautiful, so blue and deep like the ocean, that she thought she could get lost forever. 'What am I thinking? Why am I feeling so warm?' Thought Tomoyo still staring at Eriol's eyes 'I've got to stop myself now, or I'll do something I can regret later.' Were the desperate thoughts of Eriol, as he kept staring at Tomoyo's beautiful amethyst eyes, they hid her heart and her thoughts, if only she would let him enter. 'They're so beautiful.' They were getting closer. Tomoyo could smell Eriol's lotion. 'Mmm... he smells so good.' Her heart was beating as fast as ever and, since they were holding each other, she could feel Eriol's heart beating as fast as hers. They were getting closer every second that passed. Eriol could feel Tomoyo's breath, her heart, he could smell her scent. 'Lavender... delicious. Wait a sec. I've got to stop before it is too late.' Thought Eriol, but his body wouldn't obey him. 'But you want to, and you know she wants it too.' Answered a voice inside his head. 'Shut up, how could you tell that she wants it too?' Asked Eriol 'If only you could feel her heart...' And the little voice got silenced. Closer... closer... 'I don't know what's happening to me... why my heart is beating so hard.... Or why I'm feeling so weird, but who cares, I'll find it out later.' Thought Tomoyo before shutting her eyes and getting even closer to Eriol. And he did too. Closer...  
  
So I hope you'd like this chapter. I did enjoy writing it. So... please send your reviews, I'll be waiting for them. Thank you again for reading, I'll try to update soon. Until next chapter. Ja ne 


	8. The balcony

Hi you guys. I'm very sorry for not updating before, it's just that I'm having lot's of troubles to get inspired. It's horrible. Anyway, here is the new chapter, hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

The balcony

'I'm so close to him…. What's this that I'm feeling?' Her hear was beating very fast.

"Ring….ring…."

'Damn' thought Tomoyo while answering her phone. "Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking."

"Tomoyo? Where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere." Sakura sounded worried.

"I'm sorry, I went out for some fresh air, and I kinda got lost." She lied.

"Oh, I see. By the way, is Eriol with you? Cuz we can't find him either?"

"Yes, he's right here. Fortunately he found me. We were on our way to the restaurant right now, actually."

"ok, Syaoran and I are heading to the hotel, can you meet us there?"

"Yes, no problem. Bye." Tomoyo hung the phone. She sighed and turned to see Eriol.

"It was Sakura. She told me they will meet us at the hotel."

"Oh…" He was a bit disappointed.

"Thank you Eriol, for saving me, but I'll have to ask you another favor…" She looked away. "Please don't tell anyone what happened. I don't want Sakura or my mother to worry."

Eriol smiled. 'She's always worried for everyone.' "Don't worry, I won't" He stood up.

"Thanks." Said Tomoyo while standing up, smiling a grateful smile, too. "Let's go."

Inside the girl's room

"Oh, Tomoyo. I'm so excited!" Said Sakura while changing to her pajamas.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura." Said Tomoyo. 'If I could only have the half you do.'

"I think I'll call my father and tell him."

"I suggest you should call him tomorrow. It's very late right now." Her clock read 3:15 am

"Right, well, it'll be the first thing I'll do in the morning."

"Ok, well, good night Sakura." Tomoyo said closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Tomoyo." Said Sakura turning off the light. She felt asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

It was different for Tomoyo, though. She couldn't sleep, so she went to the balcony and stayed there staring at the moon. She was still a little shocked because of the night events.

'I can't believe Sakura's getting married, she'll leave me.'

"Well, I don't think she'll leave you, I mean, after all you're her best friend, aren't you?" Said Eriol. He was in his room's balcony.

"Eriol. What are you doing here? Thought all you guys were asleep." Said Tomoyo. "And why, where you listening to my thoughts, if I may ask?"

"Well…. You looked trouble, and I wanted to help."

"Oh, thanx."

"May I go with you?" Asked Eriol a bit shy.

"Of course, you didn't have to ask." Said Tomoyo with a smile. Eriol flew to Tomoyo's balcony.

"I see you're using your powers again."

"Yes, I'm not as powerful as I was before though."

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are, you saved me with the powers you have now, and I'm very grateful about it." Said Tomoyo looking directly into his eyes.

"But I didn't use them quickly enough to find you before anything happened. If I had, you wouldn't have suffered that horrible experience." He said looking away.

"Eriol… look at me." Tomoyo took his face between her hands. "Nobody knew this would happen. You had no reason to use your powers. Don't blame yourself, it's my fault, I was the one who made the mistake by going over there by my own."

Eriol got lost in Tomoyo's eyes. 'So selfless… so beautiful…' He needed to hold her, to taste her rosy lips… he needed to…

"Eriol, Are you all right?"

"Mmmh? Oh, yes, don't worry." 'I should blow those thoughts away '

"You looked worried"

"No, it's nothing; it's just that I can't believe that happened."

"Yes, tell me about it. But how was I supposed to know Tokyo isn't a safe place?" She said with a mocking tone.

"Well, don't you see the news?" He answered.

"Hehehe, I guess not." Tomoyo yawned.

"I guess you're tired." Said Eriol laughing.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." Said Tomoyo waving goodbye.

Suddenly Eriol took her hand and kissed it. "Good night."

And he flew to his room. 'What the hell was I thinking'

Tomoyo took her hand and smiled "Good night" she said in a whisper and went to sleep happily.

So, what do you think about it? I know it's not much, but as I told you before, I'm not getting very inspired lately. I promise I'll do everything I can to update sooner. Pls review, cuz if you don't maybe I won't continue the story. Hehe, just joking.

See ya.


End file.
